


Unplanned Complications

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than three weeks after Khan leaves he's back because of a conversation he and The Doctor caught wind of. But even as he's explaining why he and Sherlock need to switch places Lestrade is trying to warn them of something much worse than what they had all anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Complications

**Author's Note:**

> And I just kind of want to point out I take a really great joy in the fact Lestrade found out Sherlock was alive before John and Mrs. Hudson did. I don't know why, but it amuses me.

It had been nearly two weeks since Sherlock and Molly had talked, and after a week it had appeared he had his strength back, as well as his appetite. He'd been downstairs quite a few times since that day, and little by little he was getting back to normal. At the moment the two of them were downstairs watching a program on the telly. Sherlock seemed to be paying attention to it, but she was bored to tears. She was debating picking up a book to read when she heard the door to other half of her home open. Sherlock heard it as well and nodded for her to head towards the front door. She nodded, standing up and getting ready to creep over to them when she heard a familiar voice. “Molly,” she heard Khan say.

“What are you doing back?” she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Sherlock needs to leave and head towards the alley to hide out in the TARDIS,” he said. “You're about to have an unexpected visitor.”

“What's going on?” Sherlock asked, standing up and moving over towards them.

“Mycroft tried to stamp it out and cover it up but someone saw you shoot the two men in the alley. But since you're dead and I'm here they thought it was me,” Khan said. “They're going to search here for the gun and then take me in for questioning. You can't be here.”

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. “What about me?” Molly asked.

“They know you're here. You have to stay, but Sherlock needs to go. _Now_ ,” Khan said insistently.

“Molly? Open up the door. I need to talk to you.” she heard Lestrade say from the door. “It's about Sherlock.”

Both Molly and Sherlock's eyes widened. “Is it just Lestrade?” Sherlock asked.

“I don't know,” Khan said with a frown. “If it is everyone else isn't far behind.”

“Molly, let him in,” Sherlock said.

“No, _don't_ let him in,” Khan said, shaking his head before turning to Sherlock and crossing his arms. “You're an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

“Just...trust me. Molly, let him in,” Sherlock said quietly.

Molly glanced over at Khan and he shrugged as there was more pounding at the door. “If he wants to ruin things I won't stop him.”

“All right,” she said quietly. She turned away from the two men to go to her front door. She opened it and saw Lestrade standing there with his arm raised. “What's wrong?”

“I need to talk to whichever one of the Holmes twins is here,” he said.

“Sherlock's dead,” Molly said

“No, he's not,” Lestrade said insistently, shaking his head. “He's not dead and you've been keeping his secret. He got into trouble and now he's hiding out here. And I need to speak to him before this all blows up in his face. Hell, before it blows up in all of our faces.”

She moved to the side and Lestrade came in. “They're in the sitting room,” she said quietly.

He nodded and made his way towards it, Molly right behind him. Lestrade made it over to the two of them, his eyes slightly wide. “Dear God, you really are identical twins,” he said quietly. “Which one is which?”

“Sherlock,” Sherlock said, raising his hand.

“Carlton,” Khan said, raising his own hand. “Though you can call me John if you wish, since that's the name I go by now.”

“Which one of you shot two armed men and got shot in the process?” Lestrade asked, crossing his arms as the two men lowered theirs.

“I did,” Sherlock said, raising his hand again. “I was alerted to a plot where Molly was going to be kidnapped from St. Bart's that evening and I went to stop that from happening. They were armed, I was armed, and we all got hit by at least one bullet.”

“Well, they aren't dead. Your brother couldn't find them to shut them up. Apparently the criminal underworld knows Sherlock Holmes is alive and there's a price on his head. Price on your head too, Carlton. They know you two are related and they can't risk you picking up where Sherlock left off. There's also a price on Molly's head, since she's known to house you.”

“Damn,” Khan murmured.

“It gets worse. Sherlock, were you going after corrupt cops?” Lestrade asked.

“At times,” he said with a nod. “It wasn't my main priority.”

“They ones here in Scotland Yard are in the group of people coming to tear this place apart. You have just about a half hour to gather anything important to you and haul it somewhere safe and then run. Run as far and as fast as you can and get Moriarty's network taken down as quickly as possible.”

“We all have to go?” Molly asked.

Lestrade nodded and moved over towards her. “The other thing of note about you, Molly, is that both brothers care about you. The plan was to kill you so that way it will drive them into a grief-stricken frenzy where they can't think logically. Then they'll make mistakes and the killers will pounce.” He reached over and embraced her tightly. “You're a good friend. I want to keep you safe.”

She held him close. “I know you do,” she said.

“And what about you?” Sherlock asked Lestrade.

“I'm going to stay here and fix what I can, help how I can. You older brother is going to protect me and help out as much as he can, too. He'd have come but he's trying to do damage control,” he replied as he let her go. “I just want to make sure the three of you are safe. Do you have a place to go where no one can find you as you finish doing whatever Sherlock started? Mycroft mentioned you might have access to something that would work.”

“We do,” Khan said. “But we need to hurry to get our possessions. We can talk later.”

“I'll help,” Lestrade replied

“I don't have much with me,” Sherlock said.

“Take more of my clothing,” Khan replied. “I know the Doctor has a closet but you at least know we're the same size.”

“All right,” Sherlock said, moving up the stairs with Lestrade right behind him.

“There is a room we can share on board the TARDIS,” Khan said to Molly. “For now let's just get the things you want to keep and put them into the console room. We can transport them to the room later.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “It's mostly photos and art and books.”

“We'll take as much as we can. We still need to bring clothing for you since I don't know what the state of the closet is. I can do that for you.”

“All right," she said. "The TARDIS is in the alley?"

He nodded and then sighed. “I didn't expect this complication. I didn't want you to be ripped from your life here for a second time.”

“I'd rather be on board the TARDIS and safe than have people coming after me,” she said. “And I'll be near you.”

“An unexpected bonus,” he replied. “You get what you need from down here. And remember, take only what you absolutely can't live without.”

She nodded, and as he headed upstairs she gathered a few of the things she wanted to keep most from downstairs. As much as she hated the idea of her things being damaged or stolen by people who wanted her dead there was quite a bit she knew she could live without. It took her ten minutes and three trips to gather the things up and take them onto the TARDIS, and the second time she saw Lestrade standing there, wide-eyed and staring at the console room. She didn't have time to explain and so she gently turned him around with a promise she'd explain later. When she moved upstairs she found Khan and Sherlock had gathered up most of the clothing between her and Khan, and so she took the important jewelry and photos from her room as well as quite a few books to read while she was on board the TARDIS. She had just enough time to run into the washroom and grab a few important things before Lestrade said they were out of time. He went out to the alley with them, and then she gave him a quick embrace. “Thank you, Greg,” she replied when she let go.

“Think nothing of it,” he replied. He then reached over to shake Sherlock's hand. “I'll keep your secret until you're able to come back, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded. “Thank you.”

Lestrade turned to Khan next. “You keep both of them safe,” he said.

Khan nodded. “I intend to.”

“Good.” He nodded towards the TARDIS. “Get out of here. I'll do what I can here in London. Just take down all the criminals you can, and be safe while you do it.” Sherlock went in first, and then Khan. Molly gave Lestrade a quick wave and then followed Khan in and shut the doors behind her.

The Doctor was at the console, a slight frown on his face. “I take it the plan changed?” he asked Khan.

“Apparently the people Sherlock shot didn't die,” he replied. “Sherlock's secret is out to the criminal underworld. Now there's a price on all three of our heads.”

“Violence only brings about more violence,” the Doctor said with a sigh. “Hopefully soon enough you'll have the problem taken care of and you can go back to your lives.”

“I hope so,” Molly said.

“Sherlock, the room you occasionally stayed in is still available to you. And Molly, Khan can show you where he's been staying. You two aren't going to want separate rooms, I take it?”

She nodded. “I think it would be best if we shared a room. We're both used to that.”

“Well, no funny business,” the Doctor said, making a slight face. “Or at least no being loud.”

Molly chuckled slightly. “Amy and Rory were right. You really are a bit of a prude, aren't you?”

“I just don't like thinking about it,” he replied.

“Doctor, you have a wife,” Khan pointed out. “Surely you engage in those kinds of activities with her?”

The Doctor blushed slightly. “I think we should change the subject now.”

“I think that's a good idea,” Molly said gently. “Why don't we start taking things to our rooms?”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Sherlock said with a nod.

The four of them began picking things up and carrying them to the various places they needed to go. When they were done Molly sat down on the bed of the room she was going to be sharing with Khan. After a moment he sat down next to her. “The bed was smaller this morning,” he said. “And I think the room got larger.”

“I suppose it grows as needed,” she said with a smile. She moved as close as she could and then he pulled her onto his lap, keeping his arms around her. “I know this isn't what you'd wanted to happen but I think it might end up being better.”

“I think it might be as well,” he said with a nod. “I've found the last few weeks to be quite miserable.”

“I haven't been all that happy myself,” she replied. “How did you know they were coming to question you?”

“The Doctor managed to pick up a phone conversation. I didn't know who it was between, all I know is that the Doctor was scanning for conversations about me as a precaution and it came up. We listened for a time and then decided that it would be best for Sherlock and I to temporarily switch places. I didn't expect the situation to be quite as bad, however. We must have missed other conversations about the money being put out to murder us all.”

She shuddered slightly and he tightened his grip around her. “I just can't believe people really want me dead,” she said quietly.

“I'm more surprised you were left untouched as long as you were,” he replied. “Someone could have hurt or killed you and I wouldn't have been there to stop it.”

She leaned in and kissed him softly. It didn't become a passionate and all-consuming kiss like most of theirs were, and that was fine. She was just relishing being close to him again. Finally they pulled apart to breathe. “Don't dwell on it,” she said, reaching up to gently touch his face.

“I don't know if I'll be able to do that,” he said quietly.

“You can try, and I'll be here to remind you,” she said.

He nodded before leaning in and kissing her again. This kiss quickly became one of the types that was going to leave her breathless, she realized as he shifted positions and lowered her onto the bed, and she knew that no matter what happened while he was at work taking down the network it would be better now that she was here with him. It wasn't the best situation, but right now she was safe and they were close again, and that made the situation a much more positive one.


End file.
